Light-polarization films or polarizers are major components of liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and other liquid crystal (LC) devices. Common polarizers are based on polyvinyl-alcohol-iodine (PVA) films of 30-50 μm thickness. These polarizers are generally placed on the external glass surfaces of the LC cell and require protective films (e.g. cellulose triacetate or cellulose acetate butyrate). Their fabrication is rather complicated and expensive. The external placement of the polarizers results in additional reflections and parallax effect, which deteriorates the LCD contrast, optical performance and viewing angles. Consequently, thin internal polarizers for LCDs are highly desirable. However, this variant still cannot be realized on the basis of conventional PVA films.